Ganondorf and Myotismon's Group's Orders/Reunion with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings and Shadow's Origin Reveal
(Later as sunrise arrived, Demidevimon and Vanitas are walking up the steps to Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group’s chambers, arguing about whether or not they should tell Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group about Team Hylia’s creation and escape along with the Eds) Vanitas: It’s not gonna be my problem if you get punished for letting those meddlers escape and not me! Demidevimon: Says you! (He shudders) Demidevimon: I always get blamed for these! Vanitas: Shut up and get going up! We have to tell them! (They go up with Demidevimon looking nervous. Up in the chambers, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group are sitting around near a burning fireplace as Myotismon, with his eyes normal and recovered again, and Ganondorf are looking out the window and the two began singing. And on the mantle of the fireplace is the symbol of the old evil king of Hyrule, the one whose soul has been transformed into the Black Cauldron itself, and Myotismon and Ganondorf are singing in prayer to him) Myotismon: Oh, great dark king of evil You know we are righteous men Of our virtue we are justly proud (He and Ganondorf approach the fireplace as the group watch in silence) Ganondorf: Oh, great dark king of evil You know we’re so much evil than The other famous villains of the past (Then they envision an image of Zelda’s silhouette in the fire) Ganondorf: Then tell us, dark king Why I see her dancing there? Why her beautiful eyes still scorch our souls? Myotismon: We feel her, we see her The sun caught in her golden hair Is blazing in us out of all control (Then the image began waving hello happily in kindness as the group looked on in calm silence and anger) Myotismon and Ganondorf: Like fire Hellfire This fire in our skin This burning Desire Is turning us to sin (Then they and the group began to, in calm fear, envision the Gods of Hyrule looking over them in suspicion and calm anger) Myotismon: It’s not our fault We’re not to blame It is that Hylian Princess The witch who sent this flame Ganondorf: It’s not our fault If in Hylia’s plan She made the light so much Stronger than the dark (Then the images of the Gods vanished into the fireplace. Then they envisioned Zelda’s image kissing a happy baby boy held by his happy parents) Myotismon: Protect us, dark king Don’t let this siren cast her spell Don’t let her fire sear our flesh and bones Ganondorf: (Grabbing an empty goblet) Destroy Princess Zelda And let her taste the breath of death Or else let her be ours and ours alone (During Ganondorf’s line here after he grabbed the goblet, they envisioned the Cauldron-Born from the Black Cauldron jumping on Zelda and engulfing her in the flames. Then the smoke formed into an image of Zelda going up to Ganondorf seductively. Suddenly, the image vanished upon Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group hearing the door knock. They snap out of their state and spoke up) Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: Enter. (Then Vanitas and a nervous Demidevimon entered) Vanitas: Mother, Father, Uncle Ganondorf, guys. (He forcefully shoved Demidevimon to talk) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Uh…. Hey, there. (He chuckles nervously a bit as the evil leaders glared calmly and impatiently. Then Demidevimon quavered as he a deep breath to get the courage to speak up) Demidevimon: (Nervously) W-W-Well…. This may come to you as…. (He tried to think of something to not provoke them) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Um, what I want to say with Vanitas is…. Eh…. (Vanitas rolled his eyes impatiently and explained for him calmly) Vanitas: The prisoners escaped. Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: (In shock and anger) What?! Vanitas: They escaped and are somewhere in the forest. And they even formed a team called Team Hylia. Demidevimon: (Quickly and nervously) Like he said! Vanitas: And it’s Demidevimon who’s to blame for their escape. Not me. He was supposed to watch them with the guards. (Demidevimon chuckles nervously a bit as he narrowed a dagger glare at Vanitas, who crossed his arms smugly with an evil smirk. A short pause, then Myotismon and Ganondorf smirked evilly calmly at Vanitas, letting him off the hook since he’s Myotismon and Hunter J’s son and Ganondorf’s nephew) Myotismon: Understood, Vanitas. You’re off the hook. (Vanitas smiled evilly in agreement, glad that Demidevimon will be punished instead of him and Demidevimon. Then Myotismon gave a calm smug evil smirk at Demidevimon) Myotismon: You. Come here. (He calmly motioned Demidevimon to approach. Knowing what he’ll do, Demidevimon instead spoke up) Demidevimon: I know. So actually, allow me. (Then he strangled himself powerfully like Myotismon would do to him and then collapsed on the ground and recovered nervously, hoping that’ll please his masters, much to Vanitas’ calm chagrin. Then Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group calmly smirked evilly in approval of Demidevmon’s self-inflicted strangle) Myotismon: Good. (Then he gets up and walks over to Demidevimon calmly with an evil smirk as Demidevimon smiled nervously at first and Vanitas smiled evilly calmly, knowing what his father will do to Demidevimon) Myotismon: And there’s one reward I shall give you for self-inflicting yourself. (Demidevimon smiled hopefully) Demidevimon: (Hopefully) Really? Myotismon: (Smirking evilly) Yes…. Ready for it? (Demidevimon nods and holds his wing out as if wanting something for a reward. Then Myotismon punches Demidevimon squarely on the head in calm anger, much to Vanitas, Ganondorf, and the villains’ calm evil pleasure) Myotismon: This is what you left out after the strangling, idiot! (Vanitas snickered evilly a bit at Demidevimon as Demidevimon recovered and glared daggers at Vanitas. Then Myotismon returned to his and Ganondorf’s group) Myotismon: Now, go swiftly. All of you. Ganondorf: Myotismon and I will stay behind. You go find those meddlers. Villains: (Nods) Got it. (Even Demidevimon agreed with an evil smirk, despite his abuse from Myotismon) Demidevimon: We won’t fail ya! Vanitas: And we’ll see to it that the Gwythaints will trail them. It may take a couple of days, but we’ll get them. Infinite: This we guarantee. Myotismon: We know. (Then the villains, except Myotismon and Ganondorf, left the room, closing the door behind them. Then Myotismon and Ganondorf turned to the fireplace) Ganondorf: They better find them! Myotismon: Oh, they’ll find them. They’ll find them even if they have to burn down all of Hyrule! (Then they began singing as Ganondorf clutched the goblet he’s still holding) Myotismon: Hellfire Dark fire Now, Princess, it’s your turn Ganondorf: Choose us or your pyre Be ours or you and your kingdom Will die (On “Die,” Ganondorf threw the goblet into the fireplace, shattering it and burning it. Then Myotismon and Ganondorf backed away and calmly prayed to the dark king’s symbol again) Myotismon: Hylia have mercy on her Ganondorf: Hylia have mercy on Hyrule Myotismon and Ganondorf: But she will be ours Or she and her kingdom Will die (As the song ended, they kowtowed towards the mantle. Later, Vanitas’ group and the Gwythaints left the castle to begin their long search. Elsewhere, far away from all of it, Team Hylia and the Eds are relaxing a bit with Vector and Eddy lalaing the love theme of “Romeo and Juliet” terribly, with some of the group members covering their ears. As soon as they finished, the group just gave calm awkward looks and Charmy and Ed applauded a bit) Rainbow Dash: You two sound more like dying birds than singers. Eddy: Heh. You’re just jealous of our talent. Vector: (To Rainbow Dash) And besides, both our voices are like bird-like (In bad sing-songy voice) angels. (In normal voice to Eddy) Right? Eddy: Yeah! Double D: That’s Eddy for you guys. Ed: And he is the man! Espio: Same with Vector. Charmy: (Giggling a bit) Yep! Good ol’ Vector! (Link, Zelda, and Aryll, who were listening to the whole thing, are polishing their weapons and Zelda spoke up) Zelda: It would be better if you just sang a polka song involving our successful escape. Eddy: Nah. We don’t need to do that for you. Vector: Exactly. Eddy: What mattered most is that you welcomed me, Ed, and Double D into your team. (Zelda chuckled a bit in agreement. Then she turned to Double D) Zelda: And you, Double D. Were you afraid during the escape back there? Double D: Me? Well, I was somewhat afraid. Link: Well, not me. (Zelda got surprised and confused) Zelda: You, Link, weren’t afraid back there? You got scared for a second when the guard came at us when the Master Sword destroyed his axe. Link: Oh, come on. We got out together, right? Zelda: Yeah. But that doesn’t mean you should go boasting about it. Link: “Boasting?!” I’m just saying…! Zelda: You just said a few seconds ago you weren’t afraid! And the Master Sword and our weapons helped us out. (Concerned upon seeing the two starting to argue, the group just stood there, silently while Aryll tried to speak up to change the subject) Aryll: Hey! Did you know that…? Link: (Ignoring Aryll) Oh, what do girls like you ''know about weapons? ''(Surprised by Link’s insult, Zelda got angry as the group got calmly concerned even more) Zelda: “Girls like me?!” If it weren’t for this “Girl” and her group, we would still be locked in the castle! And I know ''how to wield a bow and its arrows! I learned how to because of Max! ''(Surprised, Link turned to Max) Max: (Shrugging) It’s true. Zelda: (Angrily) So next time, Link! If you should know any better than to call me a girl, you should show respect to royalty! (Sonic tried to end the argument) Sonic: Link, Princess! Arguing is not gonna get us…! Zelda: Oh, stuff it, Sonic! (Shocked at Zelda snapping at Sonic, the group and even Link just stared in shock, silently. Realizing she snapped, Zelda calmed down and then started to tear up in guilt) Zelda: (Starting to cry) Sorry. (She runs away, crying. Knuckles turned to Sonic, who shrugged) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) That was nicely handled. (Feeling bad for the argument, Link then walked off to find and apologize to Zelda) Sonic: Link? (He turned to them) Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) Tell her I accept her apology after you make amends. (Link nods and then left. He walked around when he found Zelda sobbing at a nearby tree) Link: Hey…. Uh…. (Hearing him, Zelda stopped crying, noticed him, and composed herself. Then she smiled softly) Zelda: I know what you’re gonna say. You’re apologizing, too, right? Link: (Nods) Yeah. I’m sorry, too. (Zelda then walked up to Link) Zelda: I just can’t believe we just argued like children. Link: Yeah…. Anyway, Sonic accepts your apology, too. Zelda: Wonderful. (Zelda and Link smiled softly) Zelda: Anyway, he’s right. Arguing won’t get us anywhere. Link: Agreed. Zelda: So, we just need to work together as a team, since we are Team Hylia. (Link nods in agreement) Link: And for the record…. Thanks for helping us escape with you and Sonic’s groups. Zelda: You’re welcome. (Then they head back to the others when they heard laughter from Team Hylia, making them confused. Then they ran back and found them laughing at, to Link’s surprise and shock, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings making the team laugh at their techniques. Noticing Link and Zelda, the team stopped laughing and ushered them over) Sonic: Link, Zelda! The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings arrived suddenly because they saw us and we explained what just happened with us! (Link scoffs angrily, apparently still angry at them for not agreeing to help rescue Wilbur and Aryll before) Link: (Scoffs angrily) Yeah. Being the cowards they are. (The team got confused while the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings noticed them) Eddy: You met them already? Link: Yeah! They ditched us when we needed their help! Comet Tail: But it’s different, Link. Link: (Aghast) Different?! (The Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and team went up to them) Ace: Look, kid. We were told of your escape. And that made us think about our cowardly actions from before. Adagio: Yeah. Snake: We alwaysssss thought nobody could get out alive, but…. You guyssss proved ussss wrong thankfully. Arturo: So, por favor, can you forgive us? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Please? (Slowly becoming impressed, Link’s anger melted away and after his group nods at him when he looked at them, he gives in with a shrug) Link: (Shrugging) Okay. All is forgiven. (The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got happy) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yes! Trixie: So, why don’t we start over on our new friendship? Link: Why? Billy: Duh, because…. Well…. Sonata: Because we got the same dream as you and your group on becoming Hylian Knights like Sonic’s group. Link: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s nice. (He realized and got confused) Link: Wait a minute. I thought you wanted the rich life? Ace: We do. But as Hylian Knights. Starlight: It’s true we want to be rich. And Hylian Knighthood makes you rich. (Grubber blew a series of raspberries) Snake: Well putsssss, Grubber. Ember: What did he say? Ace: He said “We wish to be heroes of Hyrule like them.” Team Hylia: (Understanding) Ah…. (After thinking it over, Sonic snaps his fingers and turned to Team Hylia) Sonic: Well, since we all got a common dream, we’ll let you ten come with us to the Fairy Realm. Team Hylia except Link’s group: Yeah! Link’s group: Really? Rouge: Yeah. Buttercup: And besides, we need all the help we can get. (Realizing they’re right, Link’s group gave in after looking at the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, who waited silently) Link’s group: Okay. Braeburn: On the condition you don’t run away in fear again. Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: We promise! (Then with that, Team Hylia, including their new members in the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, began their walk through the forest to find the Fairy Realm entrance. Later in the afternoon, they rested in an empty cave since it’s raining outside. As they rested, they talked to kill some time until the rain will hopefully end, and they already told the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings about their mission, and they even already knew their names) Spike: (To the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) So, you guys met Sonic’s group long ago? Sonic’s group, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings: (Nods) Yep. Spike: (To Sonic’s group) Why didn’t you tell us before? (A short pause) Big: Wanted to make it a surprise, so…. Surprise! (Nodding in an understanding way, the group got it. Then Aryll turned to Ace) Aryll: I like your sunglasses. Ace: Thanks. These were given to me by my old man. (He slides them down a bit to reveal his eyes and winks at her. Then Zelda and her group turned to the Dazzlings) Zelda: And what about you girls? Trixie: We’re formally traveling minstrels. But after our parents, as well as our boyfriends’ parents, died, we got broke eventually. Aria: And when we learned that we’ll have a good life if we become Hylian Knights, well…. We’d end up having a better future. (Team Hylia smiled softly, glad to learn of their origin) Pinkie Pie: That’s cool! Rarity: That is a brave move you’re risking to take. Applejack: I hate to ask this, but…. How did your parents die? (A short pause as the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings became bummed) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army’s attack on Kakariko Village two years ago. That’s what. (A short pause) Ed: Sorry to hear that. (Then they changed the subject) Aryll: And Silver, where did you have your psycho…? Psycho…? Silver: Psychokinetic powers? Aryll: Yes. Were you…? Silver: I was born with them. Blaze: So was I, but with pyrokinesis, which is the power of fire. Aryll: And what does Silver’s powers represent if Blaze’s is fire? Silver: Psychic powers. (He levitates some rocks and then placed them down after Blaze used her fire claws to claw at them, making them crumble to the ground as tiny rock specks) Silver and Blaze: See? (Impressed, the team nods. Then Grubber raised his hand) Bubbles: You want to show us something, Grubber? (Grubber nods, and then cleared his throat and imitated Knuckles) Grubber: (Imitating Knuckles) Heh. Don’t mess with my knuckles! (The team and even Knuckles chuckled a bit) Knuckles: I don’t say it occasionally, but that’s true. (Grubber then imitated Fluttershy) Grubber: (Imitating Fluttershy) Will you be my friend? (The group and even Fluttershy chuckled a bit) Fluttershy: (Blushing a bit) I may be shy, but that’s what I want. (Grubber then pulled a violin out) Eddy: I’m not into violins. (But Grubber suddenly played it nicely. Then the team, and even Eddy, liked it and applauded a bit) Eddy: I take it back. It’s nice. (Grubber then held his index finger up, as if saying he’s got one more talent. Then he grabs himself, and to the team’s calm amazement and silence, he adjusts his body while creaking, shrinks back his eyes, and stood up like a normal civilized person) Grubber: This is only temporary for this form. (Then he reverts to normal and blew a raspberry. A short pause, then the team got impressed) Amy: Wow. Thanks for showing us, Grubber. (Billy then piped up) Billy: Since Grubber showed his talents, I want to show you something. (He lifts his bangs and revealed his cyclops eye, much to the team’s amazement) Twilight Sparkle: Had no idea you’re a cyclops. Blossom: And a nice one to be exact. Billy: (Placing his bangs down with a smile) Yeah. I was born with one eye. Thanks for not getting scared of my eye and Grubber’s talents. (The team nods a “You’re welcome." Then Arturo pulled out a red handle of a Swiss army knife, and the team noticed) Eddy: You own a pocket knife? Arturo: No. (He opens it to reveal a comb) Arturo: She’s a Swiss army comb. Team Hylia: “She?” Eddy: Your comb’s a girl? Arturo: Si. Want me to tell you about her? (They nod. He then explained away) Arturo: She is my imaginary daughter. She may be just an inanimate object, but I always hold her close to my heart. She was also given to me by my papi, Macho Arturo, before he went up the river and died from the Kakariko Village invasion. Brick: What did your old man go to jail for? Arturo: He was wrongly accused of so-called injuring my madre, which he didn’t. (A short pause) Arturo: Injured from a stab wound in the stomach. But it was actually an accident. (The team understood) Omega: And what is your comb’s name? Arturo: Her name is Maria Gonchita Theresa Rosalita. (Suddenly, Shadow calmly reacted to what Arturo said, much to the others’ notice) Shadow: What did you say her name was? Arturo: Maria Gonchi…. Shadow: I heard the three latter names, but what was her first name again? Arturo: Oh. Maria. Por que? (Shadow instead felt calmly glum and seated himself on a nearby rock seat and looked out at the rain outside. Then suddenly, in calm sadness, he sheds a couple of tears. Team Hylia noticed and then Vector spoke up) Vector: Are you crying crocodile tears just now? (Realizing he is, Shadow just wiped them away calmly) Shadow: No. The drops from the cave hit me. (The team looked at him flatly and calmly, knowing that’s not true. Recognizing the looks, Shadow sighed sadly and calmly) Rouge: Shadow? (He turned to her silently) Rouge: Just tell them. Omega: Get it off your chest. (Softening a bit, Shadow calmly gave in and explained) Shadow: Me, Rouge, and Omega had a friend named Maria Robotnik before. (Snake and Arturo smiled a bit) Snake: Wow. That’ssssss niccccccce. Arturo: When can we meet her? (Shadow didn’t answer. He just went calmly glum. Noticing it, Snake and Arturo’s smiles faded slowly) Snake: Did sssssomething happen to her? Arturo: Was she secuestrado? Which means “Kidnapped?” (Shadow tensed calmly, much to Rouge and Omega’s calm concern and Team Hylia’s confusion) Ace: Was she banished from Hyrule? (No answer still as Shadow started to tense calmly even more) Billy: Did she break your heart? (Shadow clenched his fist calmly and finally snapped calmly) Shadow: No! She died! There, I said it! (Shocked by Shadow’s snapping, the team, except a concerned Rouge and Omega, got confused. Then realizing his temper, Shadow melted his anger away calmly) Shadow: Sorry. But she did die. Boomer: How? Shadow: Murder. Butch: By who? Who’s the killer? (A short pause) Shadow: (In calm sadness) I never knew who her killer was from that day. Rouge: That’s true. Omega: Maria and us were best friends since my creation. (Shadow nods grimly in agreement and then looked out at the rain again as he explained away) Shadow: We were even inseparable. (Then, as a woman’s voice began singing a melancholy song in the background, we fade to a flashback to Shadow’s past when he and Rouge first met Maria upon Omega’s creation) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart (Later, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega comforted Maria, who was crying to her parents’ death during their funeral, even to the extent of Shadow using his thumb to wipe Maria’s tears away, as she smiled softly upon being cheered up) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was sad My friends and I were there to dry her tears (Then we fade to when Maria, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega hanging around together, watching the beautiful starry night in the Castle Town garden with soft smiles) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was happy So were me and my friends When she loved me (Then we fade to a beautiful morning when Shadow gently pushed Maria on a swing as Rouge and Omega, seated nearby, watched with soft smiles) Woman: (Voice-over) Through the summer and the fall We had each other, that was all Just she and us together Like it was meant to be (Then we fade to when Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are going out for a while, bidding a happy Maria goodbye, as if telling her they’ll come right back for her) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was lonely My friends and I were there to comfort her And we knew that she loved me (Then later, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega returned to find Maria’s house partially damaged and ran to it concern. They see a shadowy figure briefly noticing them and then left after retracting a dark-looking attack. After the assailant was gone, the three goes inside the house where the dark-looking attack was and found some blood specks on the wall and on the floor, Maria, dead from a covered stab wound. They went up to her and checked for her pulse on her neck. Then, becoming calmly sad, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega lowered their heads sadly and Shadow calmly held Maria’s lifeless head close to his. For she is dead) Woman: (Voice-over) Soon, the years went by My friends and I stayed the same But she was gone forever I was left alone Still I remembered to that day When she’d say "I will always love you" (Then later, at Maria’s gravestone with an image of her on it, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega gave calm sad smiles as they looked at it. Even Shadow calmly caressed the top of the stone tenderly. Then Rouge and Omega calmly placed their hands on each of Shadow’s shoulders, giving him reassuring smiles, letting him know they’re there for him, making Shadow calmly give a soft smirk) Woman: (Voice-over) Lonely and sentiment I’d never thought I’d had my other friends And they smiled at me and held me Just like she used to do Like she loved me When she loved me (Then they walked away slowly from the gravestone to resume their Hylian Knight duties. They stopped for a second and looked back. Then they smiled softly and then walked way again) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart When she loved me (Then, as the song ended and the gravestone was slowly zoomed away, we slowly fade back to the present as Team Hylia, all calmly sad and sympathetic, and Cheese, the Gangreen Gang, and the females, except Rouge, calmly teary-eyed from the story) Pinkie Pie: (Sadly while sniffling) How sad…. Ace: (Shedding tears sadly) Sorry that happened…. (Wiping their tears away, the teary-eyed group, except Snake, composed themselves calmly) Twilight Sparkle: What mattered most is that you had the courage to move on. (Shadow nods calmly in agreement. Then they noticed Snake, still crying and sniffling, sitting on another rock and hugged himself to comfort himself. The team got concerned while the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings knew what Snake is feeling, as if Shadow’s origin reminded him of something sad from the past. Then they went over to him in calm concern) Brick: You okay, Snake? Snake: (Sniffling) Shadow’ssssss sssstory…. (Sobs) ''Remindsssss me of my mother’sssss death…. ''(He sobbed softly some more as the team got sympathetic) Link: Did she…? Snake: (Crying) No…. (He sniffles) She died from tuberculossssisss when I wassssss little…. Aryll: Tuberculosis? What’s that? Ace: It’s an infectious lung disease that makes you cough up blood. Arturo: From too much drugs in your lungs. Snake: (Sadly) Exxxxactly…. (He sniffles and wipes a tear away as more were shedded and he cried a little. Feeling sorry for him, the team went up and sat by him to comfort him, especially with Cream hugging him. Noticing calmly, Snake sniffled again as he hugged Cream back and sobbed a bit) Cream: Don’t cry, Snake. (They stopped hugging as Snake sniffled again. She pulls a pale blue handkerchief out of her pocket) Cream: Here. To clear your nose of the sniffles. (Snake calmly and sadly accepted it and blew his nose on it. Then he wiped his tears away and turned to Cream with a little sniffle) Cream: (Happily) And don’t bother giving it back. You can have it. I can tell you need it more than me anyway. (Snake lets out a soft sob and felt sad still) Snake: (Sadly) Thanksssss. (Wanting to make Snake feel better, Link spoke up) Link: Were you and your mother best friends before? Snake: (Sadly) Yesssssss. Aria: (Agreeing) They were inseparable as well. Snake: (Sadly) And then she fell ssssick with tuberculossssissss the week after I turned ssssseven yearsssss old. I tried to ssssssave her by making her better, make me her hero, but…. I failed her. (He tears up again) Snake: (Crying) I went and got her mediccccine to treat her, but when I returned…. (Sniffles) She died! (He cries on the handkerchief as the team, now sorry for Snake, comforted him as his sobbing calmed down) Link: (Realizing) So, that’s why you and your friends ran away in fear…. Because of fear of losing someone else…. (The Gangreen Gang, except the crying Snake, and Dazzlings nodded in agreement on Link’s discovery. Then Silver spoke up to Snake in a comforting tone) Silver: I know how you and Shadow feel, Snake…. (Snake stopped crying and looked up tearfully) Silver: My mother died when I was little from the Kakariko Village invasion as well. Blaze: It’s true. (Snake blinked his tears away as he listened some more) Silver: I never cried for her death until two days after her death. (A short pause) Snake: (Sadly) What’sssss your point? Silver: My point, being, is that you can’t let the sadness of the tragedy haunt you forever. Believe me. I felt that when I released by bottled sadness two days after her death like you just did. Because before, I thought strong men like the Hylian Knights never cried. But I learned the hard way when I saw the captain cry for his late wife. Snake: (Becoming happy slowly as he wipes a tear away) Really? Silver: (Nods) Yeah. And that made me realize that it’s completely okay to cry in order to let the bottled emotions out. So, let me ask you this; Did the world end when you cried out for a hug over your mother just now? Snake: (Calmly cheered up) No. Silver: Exactly. That makes you feel good, doesn’t it? (Snake nods, all cheered up) Snake: Yessssss. (Blaze watched on in calm proudness at Silver’s comforting advice to Snake with a soft smile. Snake sniffles one last time with a smile and then wipes his tears away completely. Then he got happy as he stood up) Snake: Thanksssss for telling me thissssss. (Then he went tough) Snake: Well, thosssse ssssuckerssss better watch out! If Shadow and you had the courage to movesssssss on, then I could too! For my mother! (He puts the handkerchief away in his pocket, and on cue, the rain ended and the sun came out again) Snake: Well, what do youssssss know? The rain ended. (They smiled softly) Aria: Well, Snake, guys? Shall we resume our journey? Team Hylia: (Nods) Yes. (They get up and left the cave. As they exited, Ace went up to Silver) Ace: That’s amazing. One minute, Snake was bawling his eyes out and then you made him happy again. How? Silver: Reverse psychology advice. Blaze: That’s right. When we were little, Silver was at first too naïve to move on at first, but…. Silver: (Finishing for Blaze, which she lets him) Blaze and the captain helped me after I cried for my mother’s death two days later. Blaze: Did the same thing to him like he did to Snake. (Impressed, Ace nods in agreement) Ace: I see…. Adagio: Just like a therapist. (Silver and Blaze nods. Then they resumed their journey even more) Coming up: Team Hylia discovers a familiar magical pig’s tracks during their trek and follows it to their unexpected destination; The Fairy Realm. Then they reunite with Wilbur and two certain mentors of Link’s group’s and their lazy cat and farm animals and Link and Aryll finally learn of their true origin upon being discovered of their weapons and Triforce symbols, and their big destined Chosen One roles to play along with Zelda to save Hyrule from the Black Cauldron’s powers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies